Skills Development Core ? Abstract In order to train the next generation of blood sciences, specifically interested and committed to the problem of inhibitors in hemophilia A, we will recruit diverse early-stage investigators with a variety of backgrounds to be participants in our skill development core (SDC). These trainees will have specific educational opportunities, including a broad range of relevant didactics, workshops, and seminar series, already occurring on our 3 campuses: The Children?s Hospital of Philadelphia/University of Pennsylvania campus, the University of Florida, and Queens University. Most importantly, SDC participants will partake in the interdisciplinary scientific projects proposed, which will provide hands-on training in various advanced laboratory techniques, but also practical experience conducing team science with collaborators across multiple disciplines. This will also be augmented by personnel exchanges between 3 locations such that SDC participants at all sites can take advantage of the strengths at all the institutions. A skill development leadership committee composed of investigators with proven track records in research and mentoring success will provide both scientific and career development guidance to SDC participants. Specific metrics will be used to annually assess our success of achieving our goal.